one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
TF2 vs Steve and Alex
Description a war between two factions Minecraft and TF2 Pre-Battle Steve was walking to get some extra diamonds after he beat the Ender Dragon and used up a few diamonds to bulid a sword. Heavy just easily wipe out the Blu team and earned the twentieth base blu had a plan they made a deal if red team beat steve and alex they get ten bases back but if red won they get to get all there bases Battle Heavy saw the target he had two options to get in close or mini gun from far but his Armour was to strong for his minigun so he ran up got his steel fist and punched steve so hard that he flew into a wall then started to punch steve repeatedly then he started to bleed out then stopped punching him he fell to the ground beaten then alex saw steve and raged out then jump off into the diamond mine with a bow in her hand and arrows to use she shot 6 arrows in the back of the heavy said ahhh then turned around got out his fire mini gun she saw it then got on her wings then flew around dodging all the minigun shots because she is faster with the wings steve got up very injured ran then stabbed heavy in back with a enchanted diamond sword heavy ate a sandvitch then turned around with a diamond sword and 6 arrows stuck in his back and said guess who's back steve's back then scout triple jumped behind steve then alex flew down and tackled scout into the ground then heavy ate sanvitch again and steve a golden apple and said bring it still bloody but healed medic started to heal scout and heavy then they got ubercharged steve called his horses then ran into his house a few weeks later they got equipped and were ready same with tf2 there were both ready sniper sniped one of steve's cats steve was mad but this was war alex got her stuff and the fight was ready steve sent his five iron golems after them heavy knee one then it fell demo had range of stickys that killed three iron golem heavy walked through the explosion of the stickybombs like nothing steve sent a bunch of wolves after sniper but steve did not know that sniper had a back shield that protects against back attacks so wolves came from each side he smg all of them then he used his knive to finish off the last steve saw that from a mile he shot a bow at sniper it hit his knee it was a fire arrrow so it burned him he know he wold have call medic because in the last battle that happened he a spare iron golem he sent with three wolfs but sniper warned medic then steve told alex to keep a safe inside ranged approach like arrows sent golems and wolfs steve went on his horse heavy shot his minigun at the horse but steve came with a bow he shot a slowness arrow so he can dodge his minigun easier then triple jumped on the back of the horse and hit steve so far but in a few minutes steve was back with a few injuries but fine alex was barely hold them back minigun holes in the house steve flew down punched heavy down to the ground note he lost slowness because of the time of steve geting back the speed of the punch knocked heavy down not the strength heavy did not feel mch until he got stabed with his enchanted diamond sword but scout shot him the back steve did not feel much because he was wearing enchanted diamond armour demo did his charge then proceeded to slash at him with his sword steve easily block with is sword then alex throw tnt out steve flew demo and solider made the biggest explosion they could to push back a tnt's they ran while medic had uberchargee on each they dont last that long since he not refilling the uber bar they could not escape the blast they just took as ubercharge they surviveit it knocked them out of ubercharge heavy died bt medic could revive them red went back to and realized they were more of a threat so heavy got revived they went back and they saw so many wolfs and iron golems and leading were alex and steve heavy said taste minigun then fired this was the dragon minigun the fire minigun was a weaker version as this is the upgraded minigun it burned and killed alot of wolfs steve told the wolfs to retreat as steve was blinded he could not help the wolfs heavy and scout hit steve but he blocked with his shield with heavy's iron fist and scout's bat but steve threw heavy and scout a few feet sniper shot his bow then alex jumped and shot her bow sniper was aiming at steve but alex intercepted it with her arrow alex's arrow broke sniper's arrow in half then he dodged it then a iron golem appeared behind him and grabbed him he could not escape he brought sniper to steve then steve ordered golem to crush sniper but then heavy got his iron gloves and ripped iron golem's arms off before he can crush him then a iron golem apeared in front and knocked heavy out with one punch that shock everybody their tank was down demo charge in them sliced steve's Armour off then demo bombed him alex threw a golden apple at steve and holded them off until steve could heal get reequipped but heavy pulled away by wolves to steve's secret area demo blew a few wolves away enji spawned three turrets turrets killed 6 more but they got away secretly spy disguised as alex to get in with wolfs but alex noticed the shot a arrow at spy then he undisguised and got and sai im doomed wolves killed him pretty much instantly solider rocket jumped hit steve with the pickaxe and steve just before he got attacked he got equipped so his pick axe put a hole in the armour and it was stuck he let go and rocket jumped away then threw a grenade he quickly spawned a bunched a snow golems and they took the blow iron golems grapped solider by each arm but them he ripped their arm off while holding on to his scout triple jumped in then threw his baseball and stunned steve then about to lauch steve alex ran in with a diamond pickaxe demo charged in to stop alex then alex flipped him over her solder with his speed then stabbed demo and ripped it out of demo and ran and saved steve she did she hit the tip of her pick axe on the side of the bat and the bat shattered in half scout had no bat to use so he ran alex threw the pickaxe at scout's leg scout could not get up. enji shooting from the back wolves front the turrets are handling iron golemsa wolf bite enji leg he shouts help turret 1 shoots wolf down but enji can't move steve blocks the grenade with his shield lost durability though tnt the floor then every falls to base demo and solider parachute down to base arrow dispensers cut the ropes holding the parachute to the pack so they fall with alex and steve waiting next time overwatch rescues Tf2